polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Democratic Republic of the Congoball
Democratic Republic of the Congoball |nativename = République démocratique du Congo|image = Amazing.png|imagewidth = 250px|caption = I am the doctor of africa!! No fakes!|reality = ���� Democratic Republic of the Congo ����|government = Semi-Presedential republic|personality = Very poor, unlucky, violent (sometimes), superstitious, clever|language = French, Lingala (main), Swahili, Gorilla, many other Native languages|religion = Catholicism Protestantism Islam Atheism Native beliefs|friends = Somalilandball Chinaball USAball Sudanball South Sudanball Canadaball Best brother (Sometimes) North Koreaball (rarely) Russiaball|enemies = Belgiumball KNUCKLES HONHONHON Al-Qaedaball Rwandaball Cabindaball Libyaball (sometimes) Burundiball Indiaball Fake Congo (Rarely) Former flag stealer|founded = 1997|predecessor = Zaireball|successor = |likes = Ore, China, gold, aid, African Union, trade, UN, Papa Wemba, Christianity, Rumba, Basketball, Eddy Malou, Gorillas|hates = AIDS, diseases, Mobutu, poverty, civil war, rape, low HDI, Coltan, conflicts with his neighbours, Tutsis, not being democratic|intospace = No (well, maybe in Mars)|status = Ebola outbreak, in my country?!|notes = |capital = Kinshasaball|ended = Present|gender = Male|affiliation = African Unionball UNball|type = Bantu|food = Foufou|bork = Gorilla, gorilla}} "Democratic" Republic of the Gorilla Congoball (or DR Congoball) is an African countryball. He has very bad luck because he is one of the poorest countryballs and have very low HDI even if he have many ressources on his clay (who create violent conflicts with his neighbours). He is also a doctor, because of his initials (D.R) and can into intelligence and scientific theories.(lies) History DR Congoball has a very long history. He is descendant of the 8ball and later the Bantuball. He was part of the Kingdom of Kongoball with his brother before the Waffle invasion. But we will begin when he was first a countryball. He was first the Congo Free Stateball, then Belgiumball made him change to Belgian Congoball. After gaining independence, he called himself the Democratic Republic of the Congo. But soon after a civil war rose and overthrew the democratic government and replaced it with a dictatorship lead by a man call Mobutu. Mobutu installed cruel policies, but was supported by the USA. Soon Mobutu renamed the countryball to Zaireball. After the fall of communism in the 1990s, the USAball called for democratisation of Zaire. Since Mobutu was suffering from advanced prostate cancer, he was easily deposed. After the genocide in Rwandaball, a civil war involving 9 countries raged on for a while and made millions of victims before a new "democratic" government was installed. The countryball was renamed back to the Democratic Republic of the Congo, and a new constitution was made allowing for greater freedom. Although there were great reforms, the DR Congo remains one of the poorest countries in the world. His clay has many ressources like gold or coltan who are stolen by very violent armed groups who continue to kill and rape everyone in the region of Nord-Kivuball. Relationships Friends/Neutral * USAball - Gives aid and is very good trading partner. * Canadaball - He gib aid and monies. * Chinaball - Also good trading partner. * Sudanball and South Sudanball - Good allies and trading partners (also please stop hating each other). * Namibiaball - Planning to build railways linking. * Zimbabweball - Stopped trading because of hyper inflation. *Kingdom of Kongoball - Father. * Cubaball- Congolese Rumba best Rumba! * Angolaball - Former ally. * Ukraineball - He recently did gib me some T-64s. * Republic of the Congoball - Best friend and brother. Enemies * Mon bad papa- HONHONHONHONHONHON BRUXELLES BOMBING TU DESRVED IT NOW TU KNOW HOW IT FEELINGS TO BE ATTAQUER BY FOREIGNER My Adoptive Father, I hated when he caused a genocide on me. He is so disrespectful that he makes racist comics about me!. Also he stole my diamonds and many other resources! Leopold II Worse than Nazi! Well we've been trying to get along better now but our relationship is still very rocky. * Gypsy v2 - Too many indiaballs in Kinshasa. And stop attacking my exchange students !Why do you even want to come here? Life is hard. * Rwandaball and Burundiball - SAVE TUTSI! SAVE HUTU! NEVER FORGET 1972 AND 1994! * Ugandaball - Enemy during the war. (TU ES LA KNUCKLES UGANDAIS WHO KNOWS ZE WAE!) * Libyaball - STOP CALLING ME BELGIQUE! Gallery Artwork Amazing.png QTxNZI5.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png Dark_Dark_Africa.png Congo_nc.jpeg Comics 'rNJcfeY.png Pgmzmyw.png WuMJkHG.png A2PeHcU.png EGJFbiW.png 82jVevX.png HUyE4tX.png 'iVU5pMO.png qPnP5J8.png Sandwiched.png OAMhHck.png Du2tCR2.png 3jlaxbk.png SMeEGKR.png C8X0qFp.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Retired Colonizers.png Democratics are Commies.png Africaland.png The Parasite.png Diversity Plox.png Links *Facebook page zh:民主刚果球 Category:Countryballs Category:Homosex Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Poor Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Christian Category:Africa Category:Kongo Speaking Countryball Category:Swahili Speaking Countryball Category:DR Congoball Category:Human rights removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Women rights removers Category:Central Africa Category:Dictatorship Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:UNball Category:Republic